chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Elite ANT Force: Time World
Elite ANT Force: Time World is the 12th and final episode of Season 3 of Elite ANT Force: The Fifth Bionic. It is also the EAF series finale, but a new spin-off will replace it. Plot The finale picks up from where the previous episode left off. The heroes and their friends and loved ones wake up to see Janet in their entrance to the hydroloop. Janet announced she had two final plans one right after the other. So the heroes and their friends and family take off in a vehicle called the Time ANTs: Elite World Force Timecarrier flying headquarters. They go back to when Cyd and Shelby met and became friends, because Janet is trying to reverse their friendship. They foil Janet's plan by knocking her out and put her in handcuffs and almost get her aboard the flying headquarters, but then Janet time jumps at the last second to the day Cyd and Shelby went into Barry's RV and became time travelers. The team, newly dubbed the Time ANT Elite World Force, stops Janet's final plan that if not stopped, could have wrecked the timeline. When they foil Janet's biggest plan ever, Janet time jumps the new team back to the present so they can have the final battle. After the final battle, they put her in a solitary confinement cell in the new Time ANTs: Elite World Force flying headquarters. At the end of the episode, they have a big dinner, and the ANTs and Chase make announcements and Douglas remembers the requests he made to all of Maya's friends and their families, and to Cyd and Shelby and all her friends and they all accept. At the end we see a person walk out of a portal and the screen reads Enter the Time ANTs: Elite World Force. Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan * Sabrina Carpenter as Evelyn Davenport * Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed Recurring Cast * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Jamie Denbo as Bridget Bernstein * Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hunter * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar * Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley * Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya * Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg * Nora Dunne as Janet Smythe * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Eric Steinberg as Roddissius Trivia *This episode was dedicated to Duggie Davenport's birthday. *After this episode, Sabrina Carpenter's GMW pals will have their first time starring in a weekly Disney Series since Girl Meets World was canceled in January 2017. *The same is true for the BFW cast, who have not been main on a TV show since December 26, 2016. *Skylar returns to Caldera at the end of the episode, promising to keep writing Oliver letters. *This episode creates 2019D. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:2019